


Of Roommates and Rituals

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: What are roommates and best friends for, if not to help you lose your virginity.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	Of Roommates and Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **scarygirlynight (2020 Edition)**!! Pretty much writing this as a crossover fill too for my personal Kinktober challenge, so fulfilling the **Loss of Virginity** space, which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote/status/1310019546309431297).
> 
> The prompt was:
>
>> Any fandom - Witchy ritual sex
> 
> And I couldn't resist the call of witches + smut, though this did perhaps turn out less ritualistic than I had hoped/planned for at first. Please enjoy anyways!
> 
> Didn't get this beta'd, so apologies in advance for the copious mistakes that are sure to be in here.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in writing for **scarygirlynight** , the link to their event this year can be found [here](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/1047.html). :))

Minji stares down at Yoohyeon, who’s currently trying her best to cover up, rather unsuccessfully, the other girl sprawled out on her bedroom floor, naked on top of her favorite knitted woolen blanket, made by her grandmother, ironically. Thankfully, Minji had planned in advance, chalk neatly lining the wooden floorboards, runes for the ritual marked out carefully, concentric circles, the inner ring finished save for two runes, Minji needing to seal it off just before the ritual.

“Are you ready?”

“Is anyone ever ready to lose their virginity?” Yoohyeon chuckles nervously. “Especially while performing a magic ritual at the same time?”

Minji crouches down next to Yoohyeon, arms around her knees, staring at her friend. “We don’t need to do this.” She brushes a light kiss across Yoohyeon’s forehead, the other girl half-sitting, leaning back on her elbows. “And it doesn’t have to be me either.” Minji looks at Yoohyeon kindly, hesitant. “-if you would rather wait for someone you’re actually interested in, instead of-“ Minji flounders, the heat rising in her cheeks, trying not to make it obvious that she wants to stare, the smooth pearly skin of Yoohyeon’s shoulders, the pink flush across the top of her chest.

“No!” It comes out like a yell, Yoohyeon’s voice sharp and loud. “I-I mean, no. I want it to be you, Minji.”

And Minji feels herself hold her breath, Yoohyeon looking up at her shyly. “Okay. Only if you’re sure.”

She feels silly, turning around to complete the inscribed circle, lighting her favorite candle for good luck, the scent of pine cones filling the room, a woodsy nostalgia. It had been Yoohyeon who suggested it in the first place, the other girl studying intently the past few weeks on the topic of power enhancement rituals, and she had rolled into Minji’s room excitedly, eager to show her a few of her finds.

Minji had nodded along until Yoohyeon had stopped on a page, finger pointing at the page, book flipped open and pushed in front of her face on the desk. “Maybe we could try this one.”

And Minji really wished she hadn’t laughed, her knee-jerk reaction to the entry, eyes skimming across the top of the page, a ritual for power enhancing in virginal witches, her voice incredulous. “What do you mean? Neither of us are virgins.”

There had been a long pause, her best friend turning red in front of her, peeking out from behind her hands, clearly mortified, voice in a low whisper.

“I am, Minji.”

She really had thought that would be the end of it, apologizing profusely as Yoohyeon had backed out of her room in embarrassment, closing the door softly behind her. But a week later, and Yoohyeon had broached the subject with her again, almost making Minji choke on her spoonful of soup at dinner.

Yoohyeon had always been the hardest worker in their class, the first one to be present for lessons, practicing later into the night than anyone else. But even with that, she had always lagged behind somewhat, not blessed with the natural larger reservoir of magic that Minji possesses. So Minji doesn’t blame her for wanting to try the ritual, power enhancement ones relatively safe, potential side effects minimal for most.

Minji just doesn’t expect Yoohyeon to ask _her_ to complete the ritual withher.

Yoohyeon had been firm though, vehemently denying that there was anyone else she’d rather have over Minji, even after Minji had cautiously asked throughout the week. And when she had asked _why me_ , Yoohyeon had just responded simply.

“You’re my best friend. I trust you.”

And that’s all well and good, but Minji spends the next few nights fretting over whether Yoohyeon had meant with the ritual (of which she was fairly confident of her abilities) or with the sex (of which she is less certain).

Because Yoohyeon’s first time should be special.

“Minji?” Yoohyeon’s quiet summons reels her back from her thoughts, realizing she’s spent a minute too long staring into the flame of the candle, turning back around to focus on Yoohyeon’s concerned expression. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Minji smiles easily, the relief breaking across Yoohyeon’s face palpable, her cheeks puffing out in a huff. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve _been_ ready.”

The declaration makes her giggle somewhat.

Minji doesn’t expect it to feel embarrassing, having Yoohyeon’s eyes roaming over her as she undresses, pulling her top over head before shimmying out of her skirt, folding both to put on her bed. It’s not as if they both haven’t seen each other stark naked before, having been glued at the hip since they were six and were seatmates on the first day of school, but today—today is different. Unexpectedly it takes her a few tries to unclasp her bra, the nerves overtaking her fingers, and she can’t quite meet Yoohyeon’s gaze as it comes off, opting instead to take deep measured breaths.

Her panties come off slowly, leaning down to step out of them, buying time before she has to look up and stare Yoohyeon in the face, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. When she does, she’s greeted with Yoohyeon gaping at her, mouth ajar, the flush painting her cheeks a rosy red.

“You’re really pretty, Minji.” Yoohyeon looks half-startled at her own words, her mouth clamping shut immediately, but it gives her a boost of confidence, a fluttery feeling in her chest. And Minji waits until she’s closer, crawling forward until she’s stopped in front of Yoohyeon, the other girl sitting crosslegged, expectant, leaning forward until their noses are almost touching.

“You’re the gorgeous one.” She inwardly winces, wondering if maybe she sounds too cheesy, even if she really truly means it. But Yoohyeon giggles in response, calming her fears. “Thank you, Minji.”

“I- have you ever kissed anyone?” Minji wishes she had thought to ask before being less than five centimeters away from Yoohyeon’s face, realizing with a shot that she doesn’t actually know the answer. It’s always been Minji who has talked about her love life in the past, Yoohyeon the one lending an ear to listen, and now Minji is about to kiss her, and maybe it’s Yoohyeon’s first kiss, and-

“Yeah, I have.” Yoohyeon stares back at her, bright-eyed.

Okay, she can do this.

Minji can definitely kiss her best friend without freaking out and then help Yoohyeon lose her virginity in a power enhancement ritual.

No big deal.

It’s a bit awkward at first, Minji not quite turning her head enough, her nose gently bumping into Yoohyeon’s, leaning forward, but she quickly rights the ship, her hand coming up to cradle Yoohyeon’s cheek, helping to find her bearings. Yoohyeon’s lips are soft and perfect, and Minji suddenly wishes she had maybe swiped on some chapstick beforehand, but she has no time to dwell on it, Yoohyeon pressing forward to meet her halfway, the feel of Yoohyeon’s fingers dancing against the back of her neck, a silent request for more.

Minji acquiesces, lightly nibbling at Yoohyeon’s lower lip with her teeth, smiling into the kiss as Yoohyeon makes a small noise of surprise. Yoohyeon tastes like peppermint candy, and Minji lets herself fall into it, delighted when Yoohyeon responds in kind, tongue hesitantly swiping at hers. And Minji brushes her fingers along Yoohyeon’s jaw as she attempts to taste more of her, Yoohyeon whining cutely when Minji takes the chance to catch Yoohyeon’s tongue for a moment, gently sucking.

It’s a maddening descent, kissing Yoohyeon for what seems like hours before they break apart, Minji slightly out of breath as they stop, the stir of arousal in her stomach, Yoohyeon’s lips kiss-bitten and shiny, the beautiful slope of Yoohyeon’s neck down to her collarbones to the swell of her breasts. And Minji doesn’t wait to start, Yoohyeon sighing as she presses her lips to the other girl’s neck, mouthing a trail of kisses down to Yoohyeon’s collarbones. Yoohyeon moans when Minji nips at the base of her neck, sucking a love bite over Yoohyeon’s skin, watching as the spot reddens. Down, down to Yoohyeon’s chest, pressing firmly against her friend’s shoulders as she does, Yoohyeon taking the hint and falling back slowly, Minji feeling Yoohyeon’s knees at her waist as she presses closer, slipping in between Yoohyeon’s legs.

Yoohyeon looks ethereal, Minji thinks, her hair spread out over the blanket, messy and unfurled, her bangs uneven and clinging to her forehead. Admiration as Yoohyeon’s chest rises and falls as she breathes, her nipples pert and dark against the porcelain white of her skin. A shiver as she brushes her fingers over the swell of Yoohyeon’s breasts, cupping the other girl’s tits in her hand, squeezing lightly, Yoohyeon closing her eyes as Minji continues, bringing her other hand up so she can fondle Yoohyeon further, pushing Yoohyeon’s tits together, eliciting a soft moan from her best friend.

And Minji presses a kiss to the hollow at the base of Yoohyeon’s throat, lips running a hot trail down her body, Yoohyeon squirming as she runs her lips down to her belly button, hands clutching at Yoohyeon’s waist, thumbs brushing underneath her friend’s ribcage. Lower, lower. Minji pauses before she gets there, feeling Yoohyeon tense up through her hands splayed on Yoohyeon’s inner thighs, nose pressing against her pubic bone.

“Are you okay, Yoohyeon?”

Yoohyeon’s eyes flutter open at the question, her mouth parted in a small rosebud, eyes shining, chin pulling forward in a quick nod, voice breathy and eager. “Yes, please Minji.”

Minji can feel Yoohyeon trembling as she starts, kissing Yoohyeon chastely on her inner thighs, brushing her fingers languidly over her skin. It’s like a jolt runs through her when Minji mouths over her clit, Yoohyeon squeezing her legs together reflexively. And Yoohyeon is wet already, Minji dipping her tongue down, licking to taste the other girl, running along Yoohyeon’s folds before trailing back upwards.

The moan runs the shiver of arousal through her, and Minji turns her gaze upwards to see Yoohyeon touching herself, fingers nimbly playing with her nipples, pinching between her thumb and index finger, and the sight of Yoohyeon pleasuring herself, pushing her tits together, back arching off the floor, only serves to spur Minji on, tongue working small circles over Yoohyeon’s clit.

And Minji feels Yoohyeon clench, the trembling pulsating as she sucks lightly at Yoohyeon’s swollen clit, the taste of her juices invading Minji’s mouth, tongue lapping to catch all traces of it, Yoohyeon’s hips wriggling within Mingji’s grasp.

Minji can feel it when Yoohyeon gets close, the thrum of energy running through her as Yoohyeon takes it upon herself to curl her fingers into Minji’s hair, Minji paying no mind as the other girl tugs, asking for more, her hips canting upwards to meet Minji’s mouth greedily. The hum that doesn’t come from either her nor Yoohyeon, displaced energy that is searching desperately for a place to go, searching for Yoohyeon.

Close, close.

A flash of blue light.

And Minji keeps on going as she feels Yoohyeon finishing, writhing beneath her, her tongue continuing to encircle Yoohyeon’s clit, the slick wetness tangy over her tongue, Yoohyeon clamping Minji between her legs, shuddering through her orgasm, the heavy feel of Yoohyeon’s legs going limp as she nears the end.

Yoohyeon looks blissful, a slight sheen of sweat glistening over her skin, and Minji leans over to press a kiss to her friend’s forehead, Yoohyeon opening her eyes at the touch, a smile curving her lips.

“How do you feel?”

“Powerful.”

Minji lets out a sigh, lying down next to Yoohyeon, her friend automatically leaning into her, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Minji’s heart swells as Yoohyeon finds her hand, fingers intertwining with hers, Yoohyeon’s skin soft and smooth. “That means it probably worked.”

Yoohyeon makes a noncommittal noise. “Maybe.” A pause. “That’s not what I meant though.” Minji turns, Yoohyeon’s eyes pools of warmth, gazing at her steadily.

“Hmm?”

“It feels powerful, Minji, being with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
